NOTE of Light Music Club's DEATH
by Authorjelek
Summary: DISCONTINUED karena males ngelanjutinnya.. BUAGHAHAHAHAHAH! /shot
1. Way to DEATH

N**O**TE of Light Music Club's **DEATH**

Disclaimer : K-**O**N! (Kakifly), **DEATH** N**O**TE (St**o**ry : Tsugumi **O**hba, Manga : Takeshi **O**bata)

**Warning! **: **GARING**ness, **O**O**C**, perubahan alur cerita yang sangat MENDADAK, **DEATH** of Chara

**Chapter**** I**: Way to **DEATH**

Suatu hari di Sakuragaoka, Yui sedang menggambar Azusa di buku tulisnya.

"Waduh... Buku tulisku hampir penuh..." kata Yui sambil menggambar.

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku jatuh dari langit. Yui yang sedang menoleh tak sengaja melihat buku yang jatuh di taman itu.

"Wah, ada buku tulis jatuh,"

Saat istirahat...

"Yui, kau masih saja menggambar disini.."kata Mio.

"Ehehehe..." kata Yui sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Udahan yok, makan dulu.."ajak Ritsu.

"Ntar dulu... "kata Yui yang masih serius menggambar Azusa di buku tulisnya.

"Yaudah, kita duluan yaa..."

Yui hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha mengeluarkan 'bakat' artistiknya.

Sementara itu, sambil berjalan, Ritsu dan Mugi membahas tentang bekal...

".. Mugi-chan... Bekalmu apa hari ini?" kata Ritsu sambil melirik licik.

"Hari ini Butler-ku memasakkan Spaghetti untuk bekal makan siang, lalu aku juga dibawakan Blueberry Parfait dan Strawberry Cheesecake."

Ritsu mulai mengeluarkan air liurnya.

"Ah, Mugi-chan, tukeran bekal, yuk! "

"Waaaaa~! Benarkah?" tanya Mugi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja!"

"Ayo! Ayo!" kata Mugi sambil menyerahkan bekal nya.

Sementara itu, Ritsu menggumam,"Xixixixixi... Gampang sekali ia dibodohi.."

"Ricchan?"

"Oh iya ya, ini bekalku..!" kata Ritsu sambil menyerahkan bekalnya.

Tiba-tiba Yui datang sambil berlari.

"Ricchan! Mugi-chan!" panggil Yui.

"Ah, Yui!"

Yui yang melihat bekal mereka merasa sangat janggal, lalu bertanya, "Ritsu, benar itu bekalmu?"

"Tentu saja, ohohoho!" kata Ritsu dengan sombong.

Yui langsung mengeluarkan pika-pika eyes-nya dan memohon pada Ritsu, "Bolehkah aku minta bekalmu?"

Ritsu yang sudah tidak tahan melihat pika-pika eyes yang dikeluarkan oleh Yui pun menjawab dengan pasrah, "Baiklah..."

"Uwawaaa... Arigato, Ricchan!" kata Yui yang mukanya menjadi sangat berbinar-binar.

Di ruang musik, sambil makan parfait, Yui masih menggambar Azusa dengan pose 'kawaii'nya. Tapi tiba-tiba Yui berhenti menggambar. Wajahnya kaget, membuat semua orang khawatir.

"K-Kenapa.. Yui?" dengan merinding Mio bertanya.

"Ah, Mio! Jangan bergetar seperti itu dong! Teh nya tumpah tuh,ah!" kata Ritsu.

"B-Bukunya…." Yui mengalihkan semua pandangan ke arahnya.

Semua menelan ludahnya. Bulu kuduk Mio berdiri. Ritsu mulai berkeringat. Pensil yang digenggam Yui terlepas dari genggamannya… Secangkir teh terjatuh…. Lalu,…

"Ah, pasti ulah Mio lagi nih! Mio sih ngapain lagi nggeter-nggeterin mejanya!" kata Ritsu sambil trsenyum licik ke arah Mio.

"M-Maaf, Ritsu…" Mio menundukkan kepalanya. Memang bener sih, dia yang 'LEBAY' merindingnya.

Yui melnjutkan perkataannya tadi, "…. Penuh!"

Pandangan yang awalnya sudah berpaling ke Mio kembali mengarah ke Yui.

"Yui, lalu bagaimana dengan pelajaran dan PRmu?" Tanya Sawako.

"Tenanglah! Aku sudah punya cadangannya,"kata Yui sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Saat pulang sekolah, Yui mendatangi taman sekolah. Dilihatnya buku yang tadi ia lihat terjatuh.

"Ah, bukunya,"

Seseorang memanggil Yui, "Yui! Itu bukumu?" ternyata yang memanggilnya Sawako-sensei!

Yui langsung mengambil buku itu dan menyembunyikan buku itu di balik punggungnya.

"A-Ah! Tentu saja, Sawa-chan!"

"Dasar ceroboh.. menjatuhkannya disitu.."kata Sawako sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ehehehehe…"

Sampai di rumah…

"Aku pulang…" seperti biasanya, Yui melakukan itu. Lalu, disambut Ui dengan hangat.

"Kak, hari ini pulangnya agak kemalaman ya.."

"Un…"

Tak seperti biasanya, Yui tidak makan malah langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Bahkan dia saat dipanggil makan, MENOLAK! Dia terlalu keasyikan menulusuri buku yang barusan ia ambil itu. Tampaknya ada tulisan "**DEATH** N**O**TE" di _cover_-nya. Lalu didalamnya ada beberapa halaman yang sepertinya menunjukkan instruksi pemakaian buku tersebut. Sayangnya, semua dijelaskan dalam bahasa Inggris, dan Yui tak mengerti bahasa tersebut.

"… Bahasa Inggris.." Yui mulai putus asa. Pada akhirnya, Yui makan juga(udah menyerah).

"Ui…"

"Kak, lama sekali. Ayo, makan!"

Malam harinya…

Sebelum tidur, Ui menata meja belajar Yui terlebih dahulu. Tidak sengaja ia melihat buku "DEATH NOTE" itu.

"Death note..?" gumam Ui. Awalnya karena penasaran, Ui ingin membuka buku , tiba-tiba Yui memanggilnya, "Ui…"

"Kenapa kak?"

"Jangan sentuh buku itu, ya.."

"B-Baiklah.."

Sambil mematikan lampu kamar Yui, Ui pun mengucapkan selamat tidur. Yui hanya membalas senyum.

**DEATH** N**O**TE pun jatuh ke tangan Yui. Hawa kematian telah menyelimuti K-ON. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Hal menyeramkan apa yang akan menimpa dunia ini?

PESAN AUTHOR: ()

Ah-ah-ah! Terimakasih udah dibaca ya! X3 Mohon ditunggu chapter selanjutnya! XD*promosi dulu* Cerita ini saya buat dengan… Sepenuh hati dan kerja keras… *plaak!* maksudnya dengan teman saya. Buatnya berdua =w=v AH-ah-ah. Kok jadi curhat ya?

…KAMI BERDUA MENUNGGU REVIEW~ MOHON DI REVIEW YAAAAAA…. KLIK YANG DIBAWAH **INI…**


	2. The First Death

N**O**TE of Light Music Club's **DEATH**

Disclaimer : K-**O**N! (Kakifly), **DEATH** N**O**TE (St**o**ry : Tsugumi **O**hba, Manga : Takeshi **O**bata)

**Warning! **: **GARING**ness, **O**O**C**, perubahan alur cerita yang sangat MENDADAK, **DEATH** of Chara, alur cerita mudah ditebak, dll.~

* * *

**Chapter II: **The first DEATH

* * *

"HUAAAA!"

Suara keras yang menggema terdengar sangat melengking. Jelas, suara Aki Toyosa– ehm, maksud saya Yui.

Ya, dia terlambat bangun lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dan jam sudah menunjukkan 7 menit sebelum masuk sekolah. Artinya, ia sangat-sangat terlambat!

Ia segera mengambil tas lalu mengambil selembar roti berselai yang biasanya ia makan untuk sarapan. Lalu, berangkat.

Maksudnya untuk berangkat, namun langkahnya yang cepat terhenti di depan pintu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Apa? _Gitah _kah? Bukan. Pr? Bukan juga. Lalu ia pun tersadar, bahwa yang tertinggal adalah… Death Note.

Ia segera melangkah balik menuju kamarnya, dan mengambil barang itu– Death Note. Memasukannya ke tas, lalu benar-benar berangkat.

…

PLUK!

Itu suara tas yang ditaruh Yui diatas mejanya.

Yui mendapatkan dirinya datang 1 detik sebelum bel berbunyi. Nafasnya terengah-engah,tentu, ia berlari agar tidak terlambat.

"Y-Yui…" ucap Ritsu yang saat itu menatap Yui dengan… sweatdrop.

"Daijobu ka?" kali ini Mio yang bicara. Dia juga sweatdrop melihat Yui begitu terburu-buru hingga kelelahan seperti ini.

"Daijobu…" Yui memang mengatakan seperti ini, namun, sebenarnya energinya sudah terkuras habis untuk berlari. Itu juga alasannya mengapa suaranya terdengar lemas.

Jangan tanya belnya sudah berbunyi atau belum. Jelas sudah bunyi, orang Yui datengnya sedetik sebelum bel, masa Yui udah ngobrol ama ni cerita udah panjang(?) banget belom bunyi-bunyi? Stress amat dah jamnya… Rusak kali ya? Eh, maaf, author ngocol. Nggak kuat pake bahasa yang bau, eh, baku terus… (Readers: SIAPA SURUH?)

Disitu emang mereka masih ngobrol, tapi tiba-tiba utusan dari neraka, eh, maksudnya Sawako Yamanaka memasuki kelas. Otomatis, murid-murid yang awalnya mengobrol dengan senangnya menjadi kalem dan sok rapih.

Kegiatannya belajar-mengajar udah biasa, skip aja kali ya biar ga bosen…?

…

Eh, apa yang dilakukan Yui saat pelajaran gini?

Bukannya mendengarkan guru malah menggambar Azusa!

Tapi… dimanakah ia menggambarnya?

Seperti tebakan para readers! Di buku tulis biasa! Bukan di Death Note! /plakk

Yui sangat serius dalam menggambar. Sampai-sampai ada sebuah bayangan, gelap, membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi lagi dalam aktivitasnya. Bayangan itu membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

Aura hitam bertambah kuat saat Yui melihat siapakah yang membuat bayangan itu. Oke. Itu adalah Sawako-sensei yang sudah marah besar.

"Hirasawa-san?" kata Sawako seraya menyeringai dan mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

Kali ini Yui berkeringat dingin. Melihat utusan dari neraka itu dengan sangat… ketakutan.

KRETEK! KRETEK!

Sawako menyiapkan diri menghabisi Yui dengan tangannya(?). Kali ini… sepertinya adegannya harus di-skip karena tidak sesuai untuk anak dibawah umur. (loh? Ini kan rated T? Taulah. Authornya aja dibawah umur…)

…

Yui pulang dengan membawa oleh-oleh bekas hajaran Sawako. Tetapi, dia masih sangat senang. Ketawa-ketiwi terus dari pagi. Kenapa ya? Author juga belum tau. Kita lihat saja suatu hari nanti.

...

"Tadaima~"

"Okaeri, onee-chan!"

Yui pulang masih dengan 'oleh-oleh' yang ia bawa dan tentu, senyum yang tidak jelas alasannya.

"Onee-chan, kenapa mukamu….?"

Ui melihat luka yang menghias seluruh wajah Yui. Bisa disebut parah, karena Yui bahkan meninggalkan bekas darah di mukanya. Sepertinya Sawako memang melakukan pelanggaran HAM yang sangat parah. Ckckc k…

"Ah, ini nggak apa kok!" Yui masih menjawabnya dengan senyum. Lalu, ia ke kamarnya. Mengambil Death Note, dan berusaha mengerti apa yang dituliskan disana lagi.

"… Kenapa buku ini harus memakai Bahasa Inggris sih?" gerutu Yui. Ui mengintipnya dari pintu, untunglah sang kakak tidak menyadarinya.

Yui mengambil selembar kertas dari tasnya. Terlihat gambar Azusa yang sedang bermain dengan seekor kucing. Disebelahnya tercantum tanda tangan Yui dan tanggal pembuatan. Oh ya, bersama judulnya, "Azu-nyan sedang bermain dengan kucing".

Ui berkeringat dingin melihat apa yang tercantum di kertas itu. Entah apa alasannya, author juga tidak tahu-menahu.

…

Keesokan harinya, di ruang musik.

"HUEEEE~! Azu-nyan! " tentu saja kalian mengetahui suara siapa ini. Ya, suara Yui yang sedang menangis.

"Aku tidak menyangka ia akan begitu cepat meninggalkan kita…" ucap Mio. Air matanya mengalir di dua pipinya.

PUK!

Ritsu menepuk bahu kedua anggota K-ON tersebut. Wajahnya seperti menahan kesedihan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tenanglah. Agar Azusa tenang juga di sisi Tuhan… hiks…" ucap Ritsu berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, Tsumugi menangis tanpa berkata-kata. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa, tetapi air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

Ya, Azusa meninggal. Tragisnya, ia meninggal dengan kondisi yang benar-benar parah. Yaitu dengan luka disekujur tubuh.

Kulit muka Azusa terduga terkelupas, sampai dagingnya terlihat. Jantungnya sobek. Kakinya sedikit gepeng karena ada daging yang keluar. Darah memenuhi pakaian yang ia pakai. Tubuhnya… hampir sudah tidak terbentuk.

Pemakaman Azusa pun dimulai. Keempat anggota sisa K-ON melayatnya. Tentu saja, dengan sesak di dada dan sambil menangis. Tetai, di depan makam Azusa, tiba-tiba tangis Yui terhenti.

_Azu-nyan… Aku kemarin sudah menggambarmu di kertas Death Note dan jadinya seperti ini. _Yui tersenyum licik. _Apakah aku benar-benar seorang pembunuh? Kalau begitu, akan kuteruskan. _Yui mulai menitikkan air mata lagi.

* * *

Apakah yang terjadi dengan kepribadian Yui? Kenapa ia menjadi seorang _yandere-girl_? Dan… siapakah yang akan menjadi korban Death Note selnajutnya? Lalu… apakah yang terjadi pada Ui? Simak kelanjutannya kapan-kapan! /plak

* * *

Yo! Readers, thx buat yang udah nungguin walopun paling-paling ga ditungguin, hahahahaaha…

Udah berapa bulan ga update-update ya? ==" Sori kelamaan ya~

Mmm.. Kali ini cuma Authorjelek yang ngerjain ini gara-gara Sarah Phantomhive-nya lagi sibuk.. :( Jadi mungkin ceritanya jadi nggak seru… Ama gaje… Ide bagusnya keluar dari dia semua sih! (Sarah: HUACHUUU~! *usap-usap idung* Ada yang mbicarain aku ya?)

Berhubung ini masih kelewat gaje, dll. mohon reviewnya agar saya (dan Sarah P.) bisa mengembangkan cerita ini… =w=

**CLICK THIS BUTTON, PLEASE?**


End file.
